


The Bomb Inside Her

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: Happy late new year and sorry I haven't been uploading in about 4 months, I ran into some rough writer's block and I also have a quite a few fics to power through and a bit of college work to do and so if I don't post for a while after this that's whyIf you want to find where I hide, I have a tumblr which is ninten-cat-98 where I ramble about many things and shitpost about everything





	The Bomb Inside Her

“Jeez, what did you leave me now?” Touko quietly spoke, holding onto the present in her hands. Touko removed the ribbon wrapped around the box, scared about what would pop out of the box. Removing the lid, Touko closed her eyes and reached into the box to pull whatever was in there out, expecting an awful surprise. 

“What…” Touko opened her eyes as she felt something unexpected in the box. In the box was a manga series, The Bomb Inside Her. Touko clicked her tongue as she flicked through a few pages of the manga distastefully. “How dare you Omaru… Giving me this trash…”

Touko pulled the rest of the volumes from the box, a frown forming on her face wondering why Komaru would give her manga despite telling Komaru about her dislike for manga. As she looked over the numerous covers of the manga series, something clicked in Touko’s mind.

Oh yeah… This is your favourite manga series, Touko thought to herself, the frown on her face soon softened into a smile. 

“Ummm, no room on the shelf...” Touko muttered deciding which books she should remove from the shelf. Her foot tapped against the wooden floor, looking over which of the series of books that sat on her shelf.

“Oh,” Touko said out loud, turning to look over her desk to see it was still bare looking despite the amount of notebooks and sheets of paper that were scattered across the desk. Touko moved her notebooks to the other side of her desk. “There we go” Touko placed the manga Komaru had given her as a gift and put them in in spot her notebooks once sat in.

Touko sat at her desk, getting herself ready to start on her next novel. As time passed, Touko slowly began to feel writer’s block kick in.  
Feeling writer’s block starting to take its toll, Touko gripped onto her pen, her other hand ran through her hair as she became distressed over her lack of words and ideas.

“Come on brain think of things” Touko leaned back in her chair and groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Touko was about to finish speaking but looked up to the manga that sat at her desk. It wouldn’t hurt just to have a little read, Touko picked up the first volume of The Bomb Inside her and began flick through the pages, quickly becoming absorbed in the story. 

Komaru walked through the the door of the apartment the and Touko shared, curious to why the apartment was so quiet. Komaru gently knocked on the door that led to Touko’s office, only to not hear a reply like she usually does. Opening the door, a wide smile spread across Komaru’s face as she saw Touko deeply involved in the manga she gave to her as a gift.

“Sooooo,” Komaru dragged on, tapping Touko lightly on the shoulders. “What do you think?”

Touko jumped near enough off her chair as she heard Komaru speak, scared out of her wits. “J-Jeez, knock next time will you”

Komaru giggled as she wrapped her arms around the frightened girl. “I did, just that you were too absorbed in the manga to notice”

“I’m not absorbed by your trash,” Touko scoffed as she put down the manga and pretending to go back to her writing. She looked up slightly at Komaru, her face turning flustered as she knew she was caught red handed. “J-Just leave me be you know I don’t like to be disturbed”

“Well if you’re not reading the manga I’ll just put it away for now”

“N-No I need to find out what happens to Yumi” Touko yelled as she spun around on her chair; almost falling out of it as she reached to stop Komaru. “I need to know if she gets rid of the bomb, I need to know if she gets with Shota” 

Komaru shrugged. “I could tell you right now if you want so that you don’t have to read this and get back to writing” 

“Don’t...” Touko softly spoke. “Don’t you dare”

“No need to worry, I’m not gonna spoil it for you. But you need to tell me though, who’s your favourite character? What’s your favourite part so far? What-” 

“Wow calm down for a second could you, I’ve only gotten through the first two volumes. But” Touko interrupted Komaru. Komaru sat down on the floor and listened with joy as Touko carried on speaking. “So far I do like Yumi and Yoko, those two are nice. I don’t really have a favourite part because again I’m only through the first two volumes but like you said the date at the end is actually quite good”

-:-

“You know I think there’s a change in how you’ve been writing” Komaru said, looking over the first draft of Touko’s manuscript.

Touko who was pacing back and forth behind Komaru shot a look at her, nervously biting onto her thumbnail. “What do you mean a change? Is it a bad change?”

Komaru shook her head. “Don’t worry It’s a good change”

“Again what do you mean?” Touko asked again.

“This one seems a lot more happier than your other books. I know your romance books usually end in a somewhat happy ending but I like this” “Also I think you were inspired by The Bomb Inside Her because you wrote one of the characters names in it”

“Wait what” Touko yanked the manuscript from Komaru’s hands and quickly scanned over it before handing it back to Komaru upon realising she was joking. “I hate you” She muttered as Komaru giggled.

Touko soon began to fiddle with her hair and smiled. “Besides, the manga isn’t what inspired me to write this one. I think you’ve had an impact on the change of how I write now”

Suddenly Touko found herself in a gripping bear hug, Komaru’s arms wrapped around her waist. “L-Let go of me before I w-write you into my next book a-and kill you off” Touko jokingly threatened as she tried to loosen Komaru’s gripping hug. 

“Sorry” Komaru apologised, letting go of Touko. “Touko, that’s sweet and it actually really means a lot to me. I love you Touko”

Touko leaned forward slightly and lightly kissed Komaru on the lips, leaving both her and Komaru flustered. “I-I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late new year and sorry I haven't been uploading in about 4 months, I ran into some rough writer's block and I also have a quite a few fics to power through and a bit of college work to do and so if I don't post for a while after this that's why 
> 
> If you want to find where I hide, I have a tumblr which is ninten-cat-98 where I ramble about many things and shitpost about everything


End file.
